Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method for performing a video talk enhancement (VTE) function and an electric device having the same, and more particularly to a method for performing a video talk enhancement function and an electric device having the same under a video call.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the resolution of the front camera sensor of the electric device is getting higher and higher, and the use of video talk has become more and more popular. Therefore, how to provide the user with a diversified application with the video talk is emphasized by the industry.